The present disclosure relates to processes for producing heterophasic copolymers, the processes exhibiting reduced, or no, reactor fouling, and the heterophasic copolymers produced therefrom.
Heterophasic polymers, such as impact copolymers, are characterized by a continuous polymeric phase with a discontinuous polymeric phase dispersed throughout the continuous polymer phase. A conventional impact copolymer production process is conducted in a two stage process. A first polymer (the continuous phase) is produced in one or more reactors. The product of this first stage is then moved from the first reactor to a second reactor where a second polymer (the discontinuous phase) is produced and incorporated within a matrix of the continuous phase forming the impact copolymer.
The second polymer is typically elastomeric or rubbery in nature. This poses many processing difficulties during the second stage. The tackiness and stickiness of the second polymer results in particle agglomeration and/or adhesion of the formed impact copolymer to the walls of the second polymerization reactor and other internal surfaces and structures in operative communication with the second reactor. Such reactor fouling is a particular problem as it causes reactor shut-down, which is detrimental to production efficiency.
Desirable would be the inhibition and/or the elimination of fouling during heterophasic polymer production.